


Sentimental

by RedWavyOrca



Series: A Beautiful Mess [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Tired Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWavyOrca/pseuds/RedWavyOrca
Summary: Donghyuck hanya sedang bertahan. Mark baru paham makna bertahan kali ini jauh lebih sentimental.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: A Beautiful Mess [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691386
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> Karena Donghyuck juga tidak selamanya mampu berdiri tegap, Mark akan selalu berada di sana: mendekapnya, menjaganya dari dingin malam.

Mark mengusap dahi, memicingkin irisnya kala memandang yang lebih muda kini bergelung dalam peluk remang. Berbaring di atas sofa, dalam balut _sweatshirt_ uzur dan celana _training_ , kulitnya memantulkan cahaya jingga ruang yang lahir dari pancar lembut lampu tidur. Semuanya terasa familier, hangat dan menenangkan bagaikan rumah. Sebuah pagi yang klasik: Donghyuck kembali tertidur di ruang tamu semalam suntuk dan tidak ada yang memindahkannya.

Taeyong _hyung_ belum bangun dari tidurnya, tampak dari lorong dapur yang masih berdampingan dengan gelapnya fajar. Biasanya, sang kakak yang lebih tua akan terbangun sedikit lebih pagi dari yang lainnya, menyeduh kopi jika sedang malas, memasak jika dirinya sudah mampu memisah dan memilah perbedaan diantara fana dan nyata (dimana opsi kedua lebih sering terjadi). Kejadian hari ini cukup jarang terjadi, namun tidak dalam jangka dimana Mark masih mampu menghitungnya dengan jari. Salah satu sisi dalam dirinya bersyukur karena yang lebih tua memang pantas untuk rehat sedikit lebih lama, dunia terus berputar dan Mark heran mengapa Taeyong masih waras.

Merasa dirinya belum sadar betul, Mark memutuskan untuk duduk di atas sofa, bersebelahan dengan Donghyuck yang tampak mungil. Tidak jarang memang bagi Donghyuck untuk tidak tidur di kamarnya bersama Johnny. Separuh dari dirinya memahami sisi sensitif Johnny tidak selalu nyaman hidup dalam ruang sosial. Johnny juga perlu ruang sendiri untuk evaluasi. Berusaha menjadi seorang adik yang baik, Donghyuck tentunya memahami hal tersebut lebih dari siapapun. Alhasil, tidak jarang Donghyuck berinisiatif dengan menendang bokongnya sendiri, menghabiskan malam di atas sofa. Seorang diri, bermalam tanpa bantal.

Masalah ini sudah sering menjadi bahan perbincangan diantara mereka bersembilan. Johnny akan selalu berkata, “Aku baik-baik saja, Hyuck. Aku akan lebih senang jika kau menemaniku di kamar.” Diikuti oleh Doyoung yang berceramah panjang soal dampak buruk udara malam bagi kesehatan. Sejak saat itu, Donghyuck mulai mengurangi jadwal tidurnya bersama ruang tamu. Semuanya mulai bernapas lega dan kembai berjalan normal. Namun akhir-akhir ini kebiasaan itu mulai kembali, menampik ketenangan sesaat para member, membuat semuanya kembai gencar.

Bagi Mark, kebiasaan Donghyuck tidak salahnya dilakukan jika memang tidak dikaitkan dengan urusan kesehatan raga. Semua orang memang butuh ruang sendiri. Yang Mark khawatirkan bukanlah Johnny yang butuh ruang privasi, melainkan Donghyuck.

Berisik akan selalu menjadi satu kata yang ia gunkan untuk mendeskripsikan Donghyuck 7 tahun lalu. Yang lebih muda akan selalu mengganggunya, menjeratnya ke dalam masalah, melumat kewarasannya hingga tidak lagi berwujud jelas. Seiring kedewasaan mulai membenturkan dahinya pada dinding realita, Mark seakan terbangun dari alam spiritual lain ketika menyadari satu fakta: yang berisik itu dirinya, bukan Donghyuck.

Donghyuck akan selalu berdiri tegap, kukuh tanpa kata, menghadapi dunia seorang diri seakan dirinya adalah pilar yang menjulang, menopang bumi dan langit tanpa tergoncang. Tidak seperti Mark yang selalu tenggelam dalam khawatir dan ragu. Ia hanya pandai berusaha dan tidak menyerah dalam tempo singkat, tidak seperti sang adik yang selalu tampil sempurna.

Maka melihatnya seperti ini, bergelung kecil dan lemah, kembali membuatnya menepuk jidat. Donghyuck juga manusia. Tidak ada bedanya dengan Mark.

Entah darimana datangnya, Mark ingin merengkuh Donghyuck.

“Oh, _hyung_ ,” Donghyuck bangkit dari posisi berbaring, memandang Mark sayu dengan iris yang masih bersemayam dalam kantuk. “sudah bangun?”

“Menurutmu?”

“Belum.”

Donghyuck tampak kacau. Wajahnya pias. Bibir yang biasanya tampak penuh kini terkelupas kering. Pipinya bersemu terang bagai persik di musim panas. Mungkin karena dinginnya malam, mungkin juga karena yang lain. Sementara wajahnya yang tampak mati, helai surainya bergelantung lepek dan layu, kaku diantara udara dingin yang bergerak masuk dan keluar.

“Kenapa tidur di sini?”

Donghyuck menguap lebar sebelum akhirnya menjawab dalam serak. “Johnny _hyung_. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya.”

“Pulang jam berapa semalam?”

“Jam berapa?" Donghyuck mengusap matanya, mengusir kantuk, menjawab dalam gumam. "Entah, mungkin pukul 3 pagi? Aku lupa.”

“Seorang diri? Dari Studio Dream?”

“Iya. _Manager hyung_ semalam sangat sibuk.”

_Huh. Terdengar buruk._

“Tidur di sini karena Johnny _hyung_ atau karena dirimu?”

Mark menggerakan lengannya, menempatkan telapaknya pada dahi Donghyuck yang tidak terhalang surainya yang gelap. Panas; bukan karena ia tampak _panas_ dan _luar biasa_ , namun secara harafiah (tapi memang Donghyuck itu _panas_ , sih).

“Sejak kapan mulai demam?”

Terbungkam, yang lebih muda mengalihkan pandangnya yang berkaca dari Mark, memandang ubin, membiarkan napasnya berhembus keluar, terpapar dan berpapasan dengan udara pagi, menciptakan anomali yang sederhana.

“Tidak tahu, sudah cukup lama.” suaranya terdengar serak dan lemah, meyakinkan insting Mark bahwa Donghyuck memang berada di ambang rasa nyaman. "Aku baik-baik saja.”

"Kau takut Johnny _hyung_ tertular, 'kan?"

Donghyuck mengernyit sinis, Mark tahu yang lebih muda berusaha merebut kuasa atas situasi yang ada. "Jangan sok tahu."

Dalam memoarnya yang terasa samar karena baru saja tersadar dari kantuk, Donghyuck selalu seperti ini: berdusta ketika sakit, tersenyum ketika sedih, tertawa ketika malu, dan menangis ketika bahagia. Mark tidak pernah paham bagaimana sosok mungil di hadapannya mampu menyimpan jutaan pesona dalam hadirnya, mengajarinya soal keindahan melepas formalitas dan menjadi diri sendiri. Donghyuck akan selalu berada jauh di depan sana, menuntunnya, membantunya.

Kali ini Donghyuck yang dihinggapi kesulitan. Mark tahu jelas. Maka kini ia harus berlari mengejarnya, mendekapnya, membantunya, sekarang juga.

Mark membuka lebar kedua lengannya, menawarkan sebuah pelukan besar. “Peluk aku, Hyuck.”

Perlahan namun pasti, seiris kurva lemah terlukis manis. Tanpa sedikit pun ragu, Donghyuck merayap masuk ke dalam dekapnya. Tubuh ringkihnya terasa dingin, namun kemudian tenggelam dalam hangat dan larut dalam sendu yang tidak berucap. Perlahan membiarkan kantuk melumat kesadaran, membiarkan detik berjalan sedikit terlambat agar mampu larut dalam nyaman sedikit lebih lama.

Mark tersenyum simpul. Semuanya terasa begitu rumit dan terlalu abstrak untuk dijelaskan, namun Donghyuck yang kini memeluknya terasa begitu nyata. Donghyuck terasa seperti _Donghyuck_ : kecil namun besar, lemah namun kuat, dan yang paling penting, sempurna dalam segala spektrum yang dirinya sajikan.

“Aneh— _sangat_ aneh. Seorang Mark Lee? Memelukku? Pasti aku tengah berhalusinasi— _bukan_. Sebentar lagi pasti alien akan datang untuk menginvasi bumi.”

Sebuah jitakan keras menyambar dahi Donghyuck—“ _Aaww_!”—disusul seruan lemah sebagai tanggapan. Skor 1-0 untuk Mark Lee.

“Jangan konyol, Hyuck. Aku membuang harga diriku untuk hal ini!”

“Persetan dengan harga dirimu, _hyung_. Kau sendiri yang mulai.”

Tentu saja, Donghyuck akan selalu menjadi sosok yang terbalut dalam tebalnya sarkas dan kemurnian. Ucapnya sering kali terasa menyengat, namun semua orang sudah tahu betul. Itulah cara Donghyuck mempertahankan kewarasannya ditengah dunia yang kadang berputar terlalu cepat. “Yeah, persetan dengan harga diriku.”

Yang dipeluk perlahan luluh. Tubuhnya berangsur melemas, tergoda dengan rasa nyaman dan hangat yang ditawarkan. Mark dapat merasakan jemari Donghyuck yang kini meremas kuat bagian belakang kausnya, penuh emosi, sarat akan maksud menyakiti. Mark sendiri tidak keberatan, dirinya justru cukup senang Donghyuck mau menerimanya sebagai tempat bersandar.

“Aku … sedang berusaha untuk bertahan, _hyung_.” Donghyuck terdengar begitu pilu.

"Aku tahu."

"Ini akan terdengar sangat konyol, tapi aku takut. Sangat takut. Tolong jangan lepaskan."

Sebuah anggukan terasa cukup. Mark membiarkan Donghyuck larut dalam bahunya. Membiarkan kulitnya yang hangat bersemu kala bersentuhan dengan jemari dingin. Membiarkan kausnya basah terendam tangis. Membiarkan kesunyian menenangkannya. Membiarkan Donghyuck menangis setelah sekian lama tersenyum.

Karena dirinya tahu Donghyuck tidak hanya bertahan dari rasa lelah ataupun sedih, tetapi juga dari dunia yang tidak pernah berpihak padanya—

“Aku di sini, Lee Donghyuck.”

—dan Mark Lee bersumpah akan selalu berada di sisinya.

**Author's Note:**

> Baru saja selesai membaca koran pagi asumsi; makna bertahan terasa jauh lebih sentimental bagi kita semua pada hari ini. Stay safe, folks!
> 
> tw: [redwavyorca](https://twitter.com/redwavyorca?s=09%20target=)


End file.
